


Starlit Downfall (of my Demise)

by DREAMYLUCIFER



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Light Angst, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Pre-Canon, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMYLUCIFER/pseuds/DREAMYLUCIFER
Summary: Alone in the forest, he seeks solace in silence.





	Starlit Downfall (of my Demise)

**Author's Note:**

> Claude puts up many walls to avoid confrontation, but I just think he's probably lonely and scared because of everything that has happened in his life.

For he was of the forest, finding comfort within the foliage and the maze of branches and trees; of the sun peeking through the spaces between thick branches and leaves left him breathless every time. He was of the beauty of the endless green shrouded in darkness, for it was all he needed. Amongst the golden sunset, he set out along the outskirts of the forest once more, walking along the brush of green that died along the exit of the forest. There was something different about the skyline today, something he didn’t quite understand and couldn’t pinpoint, but it was there whether or not Claude acknowledged it. It simply was, and there was nothing in the stars that would change it. 

The trail he walked upon connected to his grandfather’s castle, well rundown by thieves and royalty alike to take shelter amongst the dark of the trees and bushes, their reasons different but hiding all the same. He knows when the sun hits the overpass by the nearest hill, he’d have to head home. The dying sun comforts him as the anxieties blooming in his chest burst. He collapses, tired and unsteady to the dirt and wilted flowers below as the buds of his worries blossom in his chest and heart; his emotions fall like waves onto his body as he wheezes around the tightness in his throat while tears fall from his eyes like loose flower petals. Alone in the forest, he seeks solace in silence. 

He gathers himself, wary and still ridden with anxieties that have grown into a garden hidden in the nooks and crevices of his ribs and the darkest parts of his heart, and drags himself out onto the trail again. He puts on his best smile, one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and walks solemnly under the darkening sky. He knows there’s going to be news when he reaches his grandfather’s throne, but there’s nothing in the starlit sky that can change what will come, nor will there be any solace locked in those golden walls. He swallows what’s left of his pain, green eyes lackluster and glazed with something unreadable.

The stars shine brightly as he wanders past the gates to his temporary home, his makeshift steadiness crumbling as his lip twitches. No, his downfall was starlit, it always was. Claude hopes the forest will continue to hold his solace as melancholy settles in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write more fics for FE3H in the future! This is just a drabble!


End file.
